In the Light of the Moon
by StainedRosePetal
Summary: Kendall and his new girlfriend spend a romantic vacation in tropical paradise. A Kendall/OC PWP-ish One Shot.


**A/N: Well I present to you a Kendall/OC PWP-ish one shot! I have never written a one shot before and I'm kind of nervous about it. I hope you all enjoy! I apologize for any typos; if you find some just look them over, okay? ^_^ This story is dedicated to the lovely and amazing VanillaVanity! Happy Birthday, girl! I hope you enjoy!(: *heart* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall Knight was in the process of adding some final touches to the bedroom when his phone rang. A shiver rolled down his spine as he reached down to answer it.

After checking the caller ID, he smiled. "Hey babe."

"_Hey baby. I'm all done down here, can you come get me?" _Her voice was relaxed and refreshed.

_I knew that spa would do her some good, _Kendall thought with pride.

"Absolutely, I will be right down and then we can go out to eat."

"_Of course. Where did you say we were going again?"_

He chuckled. "Don't you try that on me, love. You know it's a surprise."

A smile was evident in her voice. "_Damn. I thought I could get it out of you. Very well, I will see you soon. Love you." _

"I love you too. Bye babe." His heart swelled every time he said those words; it was just as thrilling now as it was the first time he said them.

A huge, genuine smile settled on his face and a light blush crept into his cheeks. Tonight was going to be a huge step; whether it be a step forward or a step back depended on solely on her. Nervousness flashes through him briefly.

After recovering from a harsh breakup with his long time girlfriend, Jo, now 18 year old Kendall Knight had met his fallen angel; 17 year old Ketaura Tyler. She was a blonde hair, blue eyed, curvy goddess that had captured his attention immediately. There was an instant connection between the two, and thus was the beginning to a wild, four month whirlwind romance.

She now held his heart; he couldn't imagine life without her. Love wasn't a strong enough word to describe what he felt for her. He held her life above his and wanted nothing more than to be with her every day for the rest of his time on Earth.

He checked his appearance in the mirror and then departed to be with his one and only.

Then, when the last living occupant left, all activity within the large master bedroom stilled. Luscious, velvety rose petals were scattered throughout, lit crème candles sat on small ceramic dishes, and soft ambient music was flowing from a set of jet black, streamlined speakers.

The large double doors leading out to the balcony were propped open and a warm, fragranced breeze gently wafted in from the beach. The early neon colors of a tropical sunset were swirling through the sky and gently painting the landscape. When standing on the balcony one was entranced with a view consisting of a jaw-droppingly gorgeous infinity pool, white sand beaches, aquamarine waters and lush forests to the right and to the left.

The right-on-the-beach house had everything; privacy, luxury, decadence, beauty, and class. The infinity pool below had become free of disturbance, and now had a top as smooth as freshly blown glass. The setting sun was mirrored in the water, and various lounge chairs decorated the wooden deck.

The ocean beyond was still as well, but the occasional wave would crest and break onto the shore. Seagulls flew through the warm sky and their calls only added to the tropical ambiance. The white, sheer curtains gently danced in the breeze and, likewise, the rose petals and small flames of the candles also undulated when the breeze gently stirred the room.

A chilled bottle of Champagne sat in a bowl of ice near an empty bath tub. The lavish bathroom was also touched by the wind that blew through an open window near the tub. The lights were on their dimmest setting and more rose petals lined the floor and were also sprinkled at the bottom of the tub.

Yes, Kendall had thoroughly prepared for this evening. He and his friends Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond also played a huge role in this tropical getaway. The quartet of singers had spent many evenings searching for a place suitable for Kendall & Ketaura. They were also helping pay, much to Kendall's delight.

Until the two young lovers returned, the only movement in the room would be the breeze.

_Oh God. She's beautiful._ Kendall thought as he approached his love. She was sitting on a padded bench outside of the spa/salon she had spent the day at. Her long, blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a beautiful but casual bun and a few curled ringlets framed her hear shaped face; eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow greatly accented her bright, blue eyes; a sheer, lightly tinted gloss covered her plump, red lips and the white, flowing dress she wore made her look like an angel.

Once she saw Kendall, she picked up her bag and smiled. _What did I do to deserve this man?_

Like Ketaura, Kendall Knight was dressed for a meal on the beach. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a long-sleeved white top that was buttoned low. His dirty blonde hair was styled perfectly and his bright, enticing green eyes were alert. A light cologne tickled Ketaura's nose and she immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So you enjoyed your spa day?" Kendall asked while he returned his girlfriend's hug.

She simply nodded into his chest. "Mhmm."

Kendall broke the hug and laced his fingers in hers. "Come on, let's go eat."

"I still wish you would actually tell me where."

He laughed, "You're dressed _perfectly_. It's just a nice little place on the beach. And if we hurry, we can eat before sunset."

"You always spoil me." She giggled.

He kissed the top of her head. "Because you deserve it, love."

The two walked to their rental car and drove down into town. There were many people out and about; everyone seemed to be soaking up the last of the sun's fleeting rays. When they neared the end of a ten minute car ride, Kendall smoothly turned the vehicle into the parking lot of a small, quaint café like restaurant that rested right on the beach.

"Oh, Kendall, this is beautiful!" Ketaura gushed when she stepped out of the car.

"It doesn't even come close to you, though." His green eyes flashed an incredible amount of pride and love whenever he praised her.

He was rewarded with a shy smile.

Once they walked into the restaurant, they were greeted with light reggae music and a tanned waitress who promptly sat them at a table outside. They were both handed small menus and left to bask in the relaxed atmosphere of the beach.

"Hmm…uh…what are you getting?" Ketaura asked after she scanned the selections over.

Kendall shut his menu and laced his hands together on the table. "I, my dear, am getting the popcorn shrimp."

Ketaura made a face. "Blech. How can you _stand_ that stuff?"

"I cannot believe you don't like seafood. Seriously, we're on the beach and you're going to get a hamburger." He laughed loudly.

Ketaura stuck her tongue out at him and pinched her eyes shut.

"Why don't you like seafood?"

She shrugged. "Because…it's fishy and nasty."

Kendall leaned back in his chair. "You are out of your mind, babe. You have _no_ idea what you're missing."

Ketaura copied Kendall and leaned back in her chair. "Oh yes I do. I'm very casual when it comes to food."

"How is seafood fancy?" Kendall asked with a laugh.

She leaned forward and picked up the menu again. "I don't like it!"

"You're _nuts_."

"Oh shut up. I will get…the…uh…alfredo."

"Whatever you want, love." He sighed.

Their waitress soon came by, took their orders, and promptly left to fill them.

"We've only been here two days and yet I'm already in love with this place. I can't believe you actually took me with you." Ketaura murmured.

Kendall leaned forward in his seat and placed his fingers under chin. Both parties felt the sparks ignited from a simple touch. "Hey. This would be _nothing_ without you. It's our four month anniversary and we both needed a break from everything."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "You take me to Tahiti for our four month anniversary. _What_ on Earth are you going to do for a one _year_ anniversary, dare I ask?" She laughed.

Kendall drew a blank. "Uh…It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is the fact that I love you and this vacation is going to be special."

His green eyes twinkled as he spoke and Ketaura went weak in the legs for a brief moment.

_Curse his bedroom eyes._

"I say we try out that pool tonight. It's supposed to be a full moon; won't that be something?" She asked with excitement. Kendall noted the way her few stray blonde curls bounced with the movement.

_I don't deserve this girl._

"I think that's a great idea. We could try skinny dipping." He added with a wink.

A slight blush stained Ketaura's cheeks at the thought.

"Ah-hah, imagining something sexy and flawless?" Kendall asked in a seductive tone.

A nude image of her boyfriend flashed through Ketaura's thoughts. She gulped.

"Uh…no?"

"Uh…yes?"

She slapped his arm briefly. "Oh shush."

He sent her another wink. "I'm enjoying some mental images as well."

"Kendall Knight, you horny bastard!" Ketaura's mouth opened and she slapped him again.

He picked up a flirtatious tone of voice. "Oh you know you love it."

Before she could offer a witty retort, their food was brought out on steaming plates. Both of them held their hands by their sides as the tongue-blistering plates were placed in front of them.

"Enjoy you two!"

"Wow. I _cannot_ eat that much." Ketaura said, her eyes wide. Kendall had the same expression on his face as well.

They both ate their meals, all the while Kendall teasing Ketaura for not liking seafood. Each time he fired a comment at her, she fired one right back. It was one reason why he loved her; she was such a smart ass. As they ate, the colors overhead only intensified until it looked like the sky was on fire. Ketaura noticed and admired the horizon and how the bright colors gently touched the cool tone of the water.

Once they were done, Kendall drove Ketaura back to the beach house. Even though he remained in tune with the conversation, he was as nervous as could be.

_What if she doesn't like the room? What if she says no? What if she laughs? Oh God what if she's not ready for the kind of relationship I am? What if she breaks up with me? Shit._

He tried to silence all the 'What if's in his head, but he only became more paranoid. He stole a quick glance at her. She was staring out the window at the passing scenery, and she had such a child-like look on her face. One of discovery and a longing of adventure.

The corners of her red lips twitched upwards a few times and her blue eyes were wide.

_I can't lose her._ He thought.

"What are you thinking about, Ketaura?"

She sighed and placed her elbow by the window. "Just…everything. I've never been someplace this…_exotic_." Her voice trailed off and he could tell she was entering her own world.

_I want to live here. I want to grow old on this island…with Kendall by my side._ She thought.

It was a huge step for her to come to terms with. And yet, deciding that she wanted to marry Kendall was one of the easiest things she could think of. He was just…everything she had ever dreamed of. She couldn't even list everything she loved about him.

Butterflies took flight in her stomach when she thought of what the night would consist of.

She wouldn't have to fantasize for long, though. Just as the sun was about to dip below the horizon, they arrived at the house they were renting. As they walked into the large building, both of them were nervous and excited.

Without saying a word, Kendall held her hand and they climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Both each wore a smile on their face. When they arrived at their door, a shiver rolled through Ketaura's spine. Kendall opened the door and the couple walked inside.

Because the sun had now set, the only illumination in the room was the light coming off of the many candles and the low overhead lights. The breeze was still warm, however, and seemed to greet them. Shadows danced throughout the room and added a healthy glow to both Kendall and Ketaura.

"Oh my _God_, Kendall! This is…beautiful. Absolutely beautiful!" She beamed.

Kendall's demeanor brightened and he turned to her. "You really like it?" He asked.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him once. Their foreheads were pressed together when Ketaura spoke. "Yes."

"Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are tonight?" Kendall asked in a husky tone. She giggled lightly. It was always one of her biggest turn-ons to hear him curse. The vulgar word just seemed out of place coming from his perfect lips.

She pressed her body to his and gasped. "God damn Kendall…you're hard as a rock."

He moaned, put his hands on her hips, and backed her into the nearest wall. She grabbed him through the shorts he was wearing and a low growl escaped him.

"Do you even _know_ what you do to me?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Ketaura hiked up her dress and pressed his hand to the lace thong she was wearing. He bit her ear gently. "Somebody's wet."

"Yeah. That's what you do to _me_." She replied.

He ran his hands up her sides. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

Goosebumps broke out along her skin. "Don't you make promises you can't live up to." She said as she bit his neck.

Kendall moaned out. "Oh baby I never lie."

And with that, she captured his mouth in hers and their tongues began battling for dominance. She shivered in delight when Kendall removed the dress from her body and threw it onto the floor. He quickly made work of her push up bra and gently trailed his way down to her panties.

She broke the kiss. "No. You have too many clothes on."

His shirt was soon left on the floor and his pants quickly joined the pile. Their shoed had both long since been kicked off and all that was left for both of them was the underwear.

Kendall squeezed her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his toned waist and they both fell onto the bed. His hands were all over her, and her hands were all over him and yet they couldn't get enough of each other.

Ketaura cried out loudly when he began to palm her breasts and pinch her nipples. She bucked her hips up into his and ran her nails down his back. His breath caught in his throat briefly.

"Oh, someone likes a little pain with their pleasure?" She asked in a strained voice.

He responded by biting and sucking on her neck, effectively leaving a beautiful dark purple bruise. He trailed his hot, wet mouth down her neck and soon his mouth replaced his hands on her breasts and he lavished each hard nipple with his tongue. Ketaura wrapped her hands in his hair and tugged roughly as her moans filled the air.

"Fuck, Kendall!" She cried out in pleasure. That only increased his confidence and he began gently biting on her breasts. The feeling of his teeth sent shockwaves through her already tensed body.

When she was effectively writhing in pleasure, he trailed his tongue gently down her stomach, all the way to the waistline of her panties. Then he blew on her abdomen, receiving a severe shiver as payment for his actions.

"Just do it!" Ketaura called out.

He buried his face into the inside of her thigh and moaned. He hooked his fingers under the lace of the thong and yanked it off of her. The feeling of the warm air caressing her trembling core made Ketaura gasp.

"P-Please…" Her voice shook.

A mile wide smile crawled onto his face as he gently spread her legs out as wide as they would go. He crawled between them and kissed the inside of her thigh before briefly biting her.

"Kendall!" Her back arched off of the bed. Her legs were shaking and all she wanted was _him_.

His fingers gently spread her apart and he pursed his lips together and blew gently. Her muscles clenched tightly at the sensation. "Kendall! Stop being a fucking _tease_!" She shouted.

He laughed and, not wasting another minute, ran his tongue up her wet slit. She moaned out in sheer pleasure and relief at the sensation.

_Finally._

He repeated the act a few more times before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking roughly. Ketaura squealed and pressed his head into her.

"Oh God! _Kendall!" _

He continued to lap his tongue at her now shaking and swollen clit. He inserted one finger inside her and gently pumped in and out. Her thighs were now clenching and shaking.

"K-Kendall, please. More!" She choked out.

He added another finger and continued sucking her. The feeling of his wet, hot, soft mouth on her most sensitive parts was sending her into sensory overload. The sensation only continued when he added another finger.

She felt something building up. Kendall could feel it too; the sounds she was releasing were becoming more high-pitched and she was tightening around her.

"Come _on_ Kendall, please!" She screamed.

He added another finger and, at the same time, rolled her clit between his teeth.

And she released. Kendall moaned at the same time she did. Her back arched and her moans became choked pants. Her grip on Kendall's hair became incredibly rough as she rode out her high. Kendall continued to pump his fingers in and out of her in addition to gently licking her clit in order to help the orgasm last as long as possible.

When the tremors began to fade, Ketaura yanked Kendall up to her and immediately shoved her tongue into his mouth.

"Fuck. You are…" She had no words strong enough to describe how _amazing_ he was.

"A fucking sex god?" He supplied.

She laughed. "Yes."

Then, it was Kendall's turn. Now it was Ketaura sitting between his legs getting ready to make him see stars.

She started out by gently stroking his eight and a half inch long member. Each time she rubbed her hand against his tip, he would cry out. She continued this until Kendall's head was thrown back into the pillows and it was _him_ who was begging.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

He opened his green eyes and stared at her. "You fucking _know_ what I want!" He said through clenched teeth.

Ketaura smirked, squeezed his balls gently, and looked back at her lover. "Tell me." She purred.

He moaned out and shot up.

"I want you hot little mouth to fuck my cock!"

"That's better, baby."

She immediately wrapped her lips around his bloomed head and began sucking and licking his shaft.

"Oh God!" He shouted as he bucked his hips off of the bed.

She continued to swirl her tongue around his now throbbing member, and she also kept pressure on his balls. Soon he was squirming and gasping.

Ketaura gently, ever so gently, dragged her teeth up around his cock from base to tip. A loud moan was released into the air and, quick as a lightning bolt, was hovering over her. He ran his hands all over her and murmured words of praise.

Breaking the contact for a brief moment, he grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Without warning, he suddenly thrust into the girl before him. She screamed at the sudden invasion and grabbed Kendall's biceps.

He mercilessly _pounded_ into her and fucked her like it was their last day on Earth. He was grunting and moaning and Ketaura was straight up _screaming_ with every stroke.

"God you're so fucking deep!" She cried.

He bent down to her ear. "And you're so fucking tight." He moaned.

Her body moved up every time he thrust into her. He gripped her hips tight in his hands and fucked her as hard as he could.

_I'm probably going to leave bruises._ He thought.

He reached between her legs and began rubbing her clit as fast as he could. Ketaura's screaming got louder and louder as she approached her orgasm. Kendall wasn't too far behind.

The words she was uttering weren't even coherent anymore. Just strangled gasps and pants of pleasure. He angled his hips in a different way in order to hit her as deep as possible.

She took a deep breath before shouting, "I can feel you in my fucking _throat_!"

He laughed and continued to thrust into her quivering form. She gripped the sheets and tossed her head back and forth. Kendall was covered in a sheen of sweat and he seemed to glow in the candlelight.

As they both got closer and closer to their violent releases, Kendall started shouting the dirtiest things he could possibly think of. All of it just thrilled Ketaura, who was about to come.

"Fuck! Kendall!" She screamed. Kendall could tell she was _right there_. He could tell that she was about to release.

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood so he could hit into her harder. He continued playing with her clit and the combination of pleasure was driving her mad.

_Why can't I just come?_ She thought.

Kendall continued to pound into her. He was hitting her pleasure point and all that mattered in the world to him was her release. That's all he cared about. At this moment every thrust was for her, not him. He didn't care if he ever orgasmed again, as long as she did _right now._

Suddenly something inside her snapped. Something inside her released and she shot up off of the bed and absolutely screamed her release.

"_Kendall!"_

She grabbed his shoulders for dear life. He was her lifeline. She knew nothing but _him_.

He whispered into her ear. "Just let go. I'm right here."

His words only intensified her orgasm. She was panting and gasping into his shoulder. Tears of pure pleasure and ecstasy were freely flowing down her cheeks. When her orgasm passed, she encouraged Kendall and soon he released into the condom.

He gave a few shaky thrusts into her and cried out before collapsing onto the bed. Both of their chests were wildly moving up and down, and Ketaura was still trembling a little bit from her orgasm.

She turned to her lover and pulled him in for a fiery kiss.

"How about we go take a dip in the pool?" She whispered.

He simply nodded. "One second, I need to get something." He replied. His voice was still breathy and shaky and he was a little wobbly on his feet as he walked into the bathroom. The warm breeze relaxed Ketaura, who was simply reeling.

Kendall returned with a bucket of champagne. "Kendall, we're both underage!" Ketaura exclaimed.

"So?" He winked and laughed. "Take this down to the pool, I'm going to get a few towels and I will be right behind you." He kissed her temple.

She grabbed the icy bucket and, on shaky legs, began walking down to the infinity pool below.

Kendall grabbed a few towels, and, with shaking hands, grabbed the small velvet box out of the nightstand.

_It's now or never, right?_

He buried the dark blue box between the towels and followed Ketaura's path down the stairs and through the house. When he stepped outside, he was almost knocked back by the sheer beauty of the landscape before him.

The pool stretched out in front of him, the side disappearing over the edge. The full moon was beginning to rise and it's brilliant light illuminated everything around him. There were lights on in the pool, which made everything look a light aqua.

Ketaura was standing beside the pool, waiting for Kendall. He quickly placed the towels on a lounge chair and walked up to his love.

"Hey." He whispered into her ear. She turned around and pressed her body against his.

Even in the semi-dark, he could see her brilliant blue eyes shine. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She gently pulled him into the water and they swam to the edge. Over the side you could see the beach and the ocean, both shining in the moon's light. Few other stars were visible due to the bright light, but you could still make out some.

"Kendall. That was…I have no words." She murmured, running her hands through the water.

He kissed her. "I know. Same here."

Neither of them knew what to say. They both just stared at the other. The water was cool, but not cold and it refreshed their skin. Ketaura took the bun out of her hair and let her long locks, now curled, fall around her.

"God you're breathtaking." Kendall sighed.

He could see her cheeks turn a darker color in the moonlight. The way it shined on her made her look like a true fallen angel. Her hair was a brilliant silver and her body glowed due to the reflection off of her wet skin.

On a daring move, he grabbed her wrists and gently led her back to the shallower end of the pool. She kicked out her feet behind her and let him drag her through the crystal waters. Once they arrived at the end, he kissed her briefly.

"I have something for you." Ketaura watched him saunter out of the pool and over to the lounge chair.

_What is he doing?_

Kendall, like Ketaura, also looked positively spectacular. His wet skin shone and his hair was completely tousled. His nude body was sculpted perfectly and Ketaura caught herself practically drooling over him. When he turned around his green eyes flashed something Ketaura interpreted as nervousness.

_Oh God._

He was holding something behind his back and wouldn't let her see. "Close your eyes." He commanded in a soft tone. She immediately complied and her eyelids fluttered shut. She heard him break the water and swim over to where she was.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and set her on the edge of the pool.

"Kendall what are you doing?" She giggled nervously.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands along her thighs for a brief moment.

"You can open your eyes now." He said quietly. When she did she saw his creamy skin illuminated under the light. He was sitting between her legs and was staring at her.

She opened her mouth to ask something, but he spoke first.

_Here we go._

"Ketaura Tyler. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You bring joy to me on my worst days and make my life worth living. I know I have only known you for four months but I already know what I want. I want _you_. All of you. I want you to be by my side every day of the rest of my life."

He took a deep breath.

"Kendall?" Ketaura squeaked.

He reached behind her and grabbed the small, velvet box. When she caught sight of it, her breath caught in her throat.

"Ketaura. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box.

Ketaura gasped as she took in the ring. Brilliant diamonds sparkled in the moonlight and seemed to radiate light.

"Kendall! Yes! Absolutely one million times _yes_!" She screamed.

He broke out into a huge smile. "Really?"

"Yes!"

He set the ring on the side of the pool and pulled his now fiancé into a searing kiss.

"I love you so much." He murmured.

"I love you too." She laughed. Tears fell down her cheeks and Kendall kissed each one away. He put the ring on her finger.

"It's _beautiful!_ Did you pick it out?" She asked.

He laughed. "No. James did."

"Of course! What is that stone there?" She asked, pointing to a darker gem.

"That's my birthstone. When I get my band, it will have your birthstone in it." He said.

Ketaura kissed Kendall under the glow of the moon. A gentle breeze blew around them causing the trees to shake their leaves. A wave crested upon the shore and a chorus of crickets started up. Nature itself seemed to give it's approval.

She smiled until her cheeks hurt. They both giggled and laughed and talked the entire night away. Both of their wildest dreams had come true, and their love was now on display for the entire world to see.

**A/N: Well…what did you think? It would mean the world to me if you left a review! Think of it as signing a guestbook; what better way to show you stopped by than by leaving a review?(: **

**Again, Happy Birthday VanillaVanity! *heart* I hope you absolutely **_**loved**_** it!**

**~Kara**


End file.
